Duelling the Alchemist: Alaura's POV
by Fan-Girls-United-FGU
Summary: Alaura's version. Two best friends get transported into a world where FMA and Yu-gi-oh have collided. Now they have to stop the worlds from destroying each other and get home. That's if I can stop Felicity from being arrested... Rated K-plus, may change.
1. Prologue

Fan Girls United;

Dueling With Alchemists

By Alaura and Felicity

Prologue:

Alaura

No one in the world can ever find out about us. If they did, we'd be lost forever to the powers of fan girls everywhere. And that is something that no one should ever suffer. Never misjudge a fan girl. They can be just as deadly as a samurai cross a ninja with anger management problems.

They say I shouldn't exist. They all say it. They say that I break the 'balance'. If I'm honest, they always call us that. They don't understand the extent of our gifts. They misjudge us.

Everyone does.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Alaura

I guess it started that day a month or so ago. I never really expected a life changing experience from something so small, or so…strange. But now looking back on it, I don't think that I would have my life any other way.

"Alaura! Are you day dreaming again?" my roommate yelled at me. I sighed and raised my head from my book. I guess I fell asleep while reading again.

"No…" I said, rubbing my eyes as I walked out into the hallway.

"You know that you supposed to be at the university in five minutes, right?" she said, staring me down as I came out of the hallway and into the bottom section of our rented apartment.

We weren't friends, we weren't enemies, we were just acquaintances that were related. She was like my…second cousin? I don't know. My family tree is really complicated.

My eyes widened with realisation. I quickly grabbed my bag, brushed my hair and my teeth before running out into the street to catch a taxi. Running along the footpath, I tried to madly find a taxi that wasn't a) occupied or b) on a break.

Sadly, it turned out that every single one wasn't right.

Finally, I settled for catching the bus. And that was a terrible mistake. I ended up wedged against the window of a bus, sitting next to the vilest and foulest smelling man on the face of the earth. Did God just have it in for me today?

While I waited for my stop, I felt someone's stare pierce the back of my head. Unable to move, I couldn't exactly turn around to see who it was and why. I just put up with it and held my breath.

Finally the doors opened out front of the university. I bolted out the doors, paying the bus driver as I leapt out into the fresh air. I let out my breath in an exhausted heap and breathed in the fresh air.

"You too, huh?" I heard a voice come from behind me.

I stood up straight to see a girl around a year older than myself jump out of the bus before it sped away. Her brown hair was up neatly and her glasses perched perfectly on her nose. She emanated intelligence, but at the same time there was an underlying feeling. I couldn't quite pick it.

Obviously my bewildered face was quite prominent on my face, because she broke out into a smile.

"That man on the bus that you were sitting next to. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. I would have hurled within three seconds,"

I laughed slightly at this as I grabbed my bag firmly around me. Looking up at the university, I felt so small for a first-timer. Before me sat a huge multi-storey building. And somewhere in that abyss was my room.

"Are you new here?" the girl asked, stepping by my side.

"Uh, yeah,"

"Don't worry. So am I," she smirked, clinging to her books, which she clasped firmly around her chest. She looked up at the building with the same feeling that I was having, pure and utter dread.

"Want to conquer this thing together?" I offered.

She looked at me with a relieved expression, as if I told her that she just had the year off or something. She nodded firmly and we marched in together, walking in time.

"What lecture are you heading too?" I asked, obviously completely confused why I meet a girl on the bus who goes to the same university as I do. With my luck she probably is even in all my lectures.

"A writing seminar. Something for young authors," she smiled, as if she was embarrassed by it. I stopped in complete and utter shock.

"What?" she replied, bewildered at my sudden actions.

"That's the same as me!" I said, almost dropping all of my books.

She just smiled and put out her hand.

"I'm Felicity. Felicity Hope,"

"Alaura Hawk,"

She almost dropped her books as we shook hands. Her grip was so firm. Her flustered appearance made me smirk slightly. She grinned slightly at my name. I wondered if she thought it was stupid. Most people did.

"Awesome," she said in reference to my name. No fudge-caking way! She thought my name was _awesome_! Man, I almost went into a completely stoked feeling then. I laughed politely.

"I like your top. Seto Kaiba?" she asked. "I'm personally a Yami Yugi fan myself,"

She beamed a grin. I laughed at the thought of meeting someone like me. I couldn't believe it! She knew whom my precious Seto Kaiba was and still knew Yami Yugi. She was completely epic.

"No way. Seto is a complete hunk," I retorted. She laughed. I made her laugh! YES! I was so comfortable around this fellow fan girl. I couldn't believe my luck!

"I prefer Full Metal Alchemist anyway," she said.

I swear I almost fainted.

"No way! I _love_ FMA!" I shrieked as we walked inside the university. I swore everyone turned to look at me with the strangest look. But I didn't care. I had someone who was as weird as me by my side. I could conquer anything.

We walked into our classroom, realising that our class was just receiving its very last students. I looked around the room. There weren't many students in this room. I wondered if we really were the last ones. And by the look on the lecturer's face, I would have guessed so.

"Want to sit together in class?" she asked and I could feel the nervousness in her voice.

"Sure thing," I smiled.


End file.
